marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 2 13.2
| StoryTitle1 = Circle of Four (Part 3) | Synopsis1 = As X-23 climbs up the black tower, she wonders why the injuries she recieved from X-666 haven't healed. X-666 follows behind her and tells her that healing factors don't work in Hell and continues to taunt her. Outside, the Ghost Rider turns down Blackheart's offer, saying that she works for no one, and catches up with Gari Oyle and threatens to kill her. Bleakheart orders the antitheses to stop the Ghost Rider. The Evangelist and Encephalon leave Venom and Red Hulk but threaten to kill them if they follow. Despite this, the two go after them. Just as X-23 reaches the thone room, X-666 follows Blackheart's orders and heads to the Ghost Rider's location. When she opens the door, the symbiote clones attack her. The Ghost Rider is about to kill Gari Oyle when she is struck in the back by X-666. The antitheses offer her one last chance to join them, but Red Hulk stomps on X-666. This time, instead of fighting their own antitheses Red Hulk and Venom switch. At first, it appears that their strategy is working, but the Evangelist comes up from behind and kills Red Hulk. Ghost Rider attacks Encaphalon in retaliation but he opens up her chest, meaning she is sure to die soon. Venom decides to hold them off so that Ghost Rider can outrace Gari Oyle. In Blackheart's throne room, X-23 finishes off the symbiote clones and is about to fight Blackheart when he offers to tell her if clones have souls. He tells her that clones do in fact have souls, but this distraction gives him the chance to open a trap door that drops her into a pit of lava. At the same time, Venom points the Evangelist's bible at Encephalon, cutting him to pieces, and strangles the Evangelist to death. However, Gari Oyle snaps his neck from behind, killing him instantly. Knowing that the Ghost Rider is going to beat Gari Oyle to the amulet, Blackheart offers her the same deal he made earlier if she destroys the amulet. In her last moments she destroys the amulet in front of Doctor Strange and Daimon Hellstrom. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Hell is spreading across the Earth from out of Las Vegas. • Ghost Rider is responsible but what price is she willing to pay to save mankind?! • X-23, Venom & Hulk must defeat their worst enemies, buying Ghost Rider time to stop hell’s march across the globe! • As a clone, X-23 has often wondered if she has a soul. This is where she gets her answer! • Who is Ichor and why has he targeted Venom for Death?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Point One Issues